


Между водой и стенами

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон поёт в ду́ше, а Шерлок подыгрывает ему на скрипке, когда кажется, что тот его не слышит.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Между водой и стенами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between the Water and the Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439461) by [ceywoozle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceywoozle/pseuds/ceywoozle). 



Всё начинается со звука льющейся воды. Затем раздаются звуки от попадания брызг на шторку для душа и скрежет колец шторки по металлическому стержню. Потом сквозь тонкую фанеру, гипсокартон и краску чуть больше тридцати секунд слышится это − шипение, шорох, брызги, переступание с ноги на ногу. Джон поворачивает кран и напор воды становится сильнее, а когда его рука оказывается под струёй, чтобы проверить температуру воды, кажется, будто в ванну что-то падает. После этого, прежде чем переступить через край ванны и оказаться под душем, всегда происходит этот момент подготовки − Джон или кашляет, или прочищает горло, или шумно вздыхает. 

Иногда Джон начинает прямо тогда, а иногда сначала умывается, в зависимости от того, как у него прошёл день. Но вскоре, всегда в течение первых сорока пяти секунд, он начинает петь.

Обычно это что-то тихое, лёгкое, нежным тенором, проплывающее сквозь шум воды и минующее барьер двери. Иногда это «Битлз»; он энергично извергает бессмысленные тексты про моржей(1) и летающих девушек с алмазами(2), с убеждённостью и страстью человека, молящегося своему Богу. В других случаях это Леонард Коэн; голос Джона меланхоличный, мягкий и невыразимо печальный, даже когда ноты незыблемо в мажорной гамме, и каждое слово − это призыв партизана к любви, сексу и религии.

Шерлок знает эти песни только потому, что искал их, набирая тексты в поисковой системе на ноутбуке Джона, и читая, как Сюзанна(3) берёт Джона за руку. И каждый раз это крик о _«помощи»_ , потому что ему нужен кто-то в напряжённой страсти убеждения.

Поначалу его раздражает банальность одних текстов и бессмыслица других. Бог, секс, религия. Ему не принадлежит ничего из этого. Это другой мир, разделённый фанерой, гипсокартоном и краской, мир пара, шипящей воды и шторок для душа. Мир, в котором живёт Джон, по другую сторону двери ванной.

Но через некоторое время он начинает прислушиваться, и даже когда не понимает слов, он обнаруживает, что может понять Джона и его страсть, тоску по тем вещам, которые Шерлок не видит, не тогда, когда они оба стоят по эту сторону двери, без пара и плитки, эхом повторяющей слова Джона и удерживающей их рядом с собой.

Шерлоку требуется три недели, чтобы установить характер перемены настроений Джона, чередование песен, к которым тот всегда возвращается, когда другие слова его подводят, и тот начинает глубоким грудным голосом напевать мелодию, прежде чем соскользнуть в ровную гармонию «Сестёр милосердия» или «Отель «Челси» №2»(4).

Шерлоку потребовалось четыре недели, чтобы взять в руки скрипку и выучить гармонию в тандеме с этими словами. Струны вибрировали под шум воды и голос Джона.

Шерлок выучил любимые песни Джона, а когда закончил, то выучил песни, которые Джон поёт, когда устаёт, когда впадает в депрессию, когда занят в клинике или у него болит плечо. Он узнает вибрации души Джона по песням, которые тот выбирает, и по интонации его голоса, когда тот их поёт. Бывают дни, когда Джон выходит из душа и находит кружку чая, всё ещё горячего, с правильным количеством молока. Джон смотрит на Шерлока насмешливо, прежде чем улыбнуться, и Шерлок, игнорируя его, пытается не улыбаться в ответ.

Шерлок об этом не расскажет, а Джон, стоя под струёй воды, с собственным голосом в ушах, не услышит. Шерлок поёт ему серенаду под окном, и проходит восемь недель, прежде чем он понимает, что это серенада, и ещё две недели, прежде чем он приходит к внезапному выводу, что песни стали такой же частью его рутины, как и у Джона.

Это первый день, когда он растворяется в музыке, во вздохах и шепоте Джона, в потоке воды и брызгах о пластиковую шторку. Впервые он не только играет вместе с музыкой другого человека, но является её частью, с собственным произведением, вписанным в невольную симфонию.

И только на второй день он понимает, что звук брызг слишком громкий, а пение прекратилось. Подняв голову под нарастающие звуки скрипки, он видит Джона, с полотенцем, обёрнутым вокруг талии, и стоящего в дверях ванной комнаты, в то время как на заднем плане слишком громкий звук льющейся воды. Симфония забыта, и смычок Шерлока визжит, замирая напротив струн во внезапном испуганном протесте.

На мгновение единственным звуком в квартире становится шум включённого душа, когда Шерлок смотрит на Джона, наблюдающего за ним с разинутым ртом и сжимающего рукой полотенце вокруг талии.

А затем Джон удивлённо смеётся и качает головой, делая шаг в комнату, и Шерлок обнаруживает, что повторяет этот жест. Только его собственные ноги движутся назад в то же самое время.

Джон останавливается. Он смотрит на него, склонив голову набок, и Шерлок не может прочесть выражение его лица, и ему безумно хочется, чтобы Джон запел.

− Это моя песня, − говорит Джон.

Шерлок собирается кивнуть, но потом передумывает. Он смотрит на Джона, всё ещё прижимая скрипку к плечу, как щит.

− Песня, − повторяет Джон, делая ещё один шаг в комнату, и Шерлок снова обнаруживает, что копирует его движения; ещё один шаг назад, к окну. Джон останавливается. − Та, которую ты играл, − указывает он. − Это песня, которую я только что пел. − И, не дожидаясь ответа, Джон снова тихо поёт; его тон странно задумчив, когда он смотрит на Шерлока. Слова гудят в ритмах как-то плоско и музыкально одновременно.

_− «Я слышал, тайный есть аккорд,_

_Давид играл, дивился Бог,_

_Как музыку не любишь ты такую?»_ (5)

Шерлок знает, что вопрос адресован ему и что эта песня была выбрана специально для него. Он слышит шум воды, льющийся через открытую дверь, и низкий звук голоса Джона. Он знает эту музыку и эти слова, ведь изучал всё это неделями. Он поднимает свой смычок до того, как осознаёт, что это делает, и звуки скрипки выкрикивают _«Аллилуйя»_ с тем же напряжением, что и Джон, с той же бьющейся в сердце верой.

Он даже не понимает, что закрыл глаза, пока не открывает их снова, и Джон не подходит ближе. Каждый осторожный шаг становится частью песни, которую тот поёт. Шерлок узнаёт слова, он полностью их понимает. Джон поёт низким тенором, и это звучит как что-то святое и сломленное.

И когда Джон оказывается совсем близко, в нескольких дюймах от скрипки, и тянется рукой к затылку Шерлока, тот её опускает, и тогда между ними не остается ничего, кроме последнего «Аллилуйя», не успевшего слететь с языка Джона.

***

(1) − «I Am the Walrus» (с англ. «Я − морж») − песня группы The Beatles (1967), написанная Джоном Ленноном и юридически принадлежащая авторскому дуэту Леннон − Маккартни. Леннон утверждал, что он написал первые две строчки в кислотных трипах. Морж из песни является отсылкой к моржу из стихотворения Льюиса Кэрролла «Морж и Плотник» из книги «Алиса в Зазеркалье». Впоследствии Леннон терзался тем, что поздно осознал, что в поэме морж был отрицательным персонажем. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Am_the_Walrus  
(2) − «Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds» (рус. «Люси в небесах с алмазами») − песня из альбома «The Beatles» «Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band» (1967) в исполнении Джона Леннона. Текст песни носит сюрреалистический оттенок, а первые буквы существительных в названии образуют аббревиатуру LSD, которая в прессе 1960-х ассоциировалась с одноимённым наркотиком. На написание песни Леннона вдохновила картинка его сына Джулиана, на которой была изображена его одноклассница Люси. Джулиан так и описал картинку − «Люси на небесах в алмазах». https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucy_in_the_Sky_with_Diamonds  
(3) − «Сюзанна» (англ. Suzanne) − песня Леонарда Коэна. Вот эта строчка: ...Suzanne takes your hand...  
(4) − «Сестры милосердия» и «Отель «Челси» №2» − песни Леонарда Коэна.  
(5) − Строчки из песни «Аллилуйя» Леонарда Коэна.


End file.
